The Guardian of Remnant
by TheDraconicGentleman
Summary: A lone knight who had lost everything dear to him, will have his dark world light up as he enrolls at Beacon and makes friends to some familiar faces. He will become their light as they to him. He will be their guardian.


The Guardian of Remnant

AN: Hello and good day (or evening) I would like to introduce to the curious an OC RWBY story. I've read a few and I would like to give this a shot, so please be constructive on your criticism and don't be an ass. Disclaimers! I do not own RWBY Rooster Teeth do, and I will be adding some songs to add a theme for my OC, these songs are not mine obviously and I would like you guys to like and comment them on YouTube. Anyway, enough of that and lets tread on forward.

Chapter 1: The Tale of the Teal Knight

On the winter wonderland that is Atlas, in a small unassuming town, little kids were playing with one another, with the watchful eyes of their parents, men, young and old, were busy around town and even as the days were cold, and the nights more so, a sense of warmth fills the tiny town.

Walking along the town, a young man at the ripe age of 18, he was tall at about 6'5" (Feet and inches), his short hair colored like the snow making his crimson red eyes stand out. He was muscular but not overly so his skin pale, and a kind expression on his face. He wore a dark green winter parka, brown insulated pants, and brown winter boots. He observes the scenery around him, a melancholic expression on his face. He remembered the happy life he had when he was a kid, playing around without a care for the world, but he lost his innocence long ago, too early in his life. He sighed sadly at the memories, their times when he wanted to turn back time and live a happier life, but he knew that's impossible. He had stopped his tracks and his line of thinking as he arrived at a candle store.

"Ah welcome young man what can I do for you?" the old shopkeeper asked

"Do you have candles of these colors?" he said and gave the shopkeeper a small note. His voice sounded deep and carried a tone of maturity.

"Ah, yes we do, hold on for awhile I'll get them for you" The young man nodded as he waited by the counter, and in a few minutes the shopkeeper came back with four candles, one of each being the color blue, green, red and orange.

"That would be 75 lien please" the young man fished inside his jacket and took out a 50, 20 and a 5.

"I'm quite curious young man" the old man said putting the money in the register, "are you celebrating something?"

"Something like that" he said a sad smile on his face, he bid the shopkeeper a good day and exited the store.

*Transition is brought to you by the young man watching the sun set.

On a snowy cliff, four graves stood side by side, each having the same coat of arms, a dragon with binary codes on its body, with the words _"Servire et mori per ductu scientia"_ branded above the dragon.

The young man stood by the graves, each one having the four colored candles beside their graves. He drew a blade hidden by his jacket; it was a 4 foot long blade with a width of 5.6 millimeter, it was double bladed with the blade and tip glowing teal, the guard was cross shaped with lines of binary all over it.

He gently placed his sword beside him and knelt down praying silently to the graves.

His visit was short lived when the sounds of growling was heard.

He opened his eyes, and picked up his sword, he turned around to see a pack of beowolves and some ursa eyeing him hungrily.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and took off his jacket, which revealed his light green shirt, and a silver bracelet with teal lining on it.

He twisted the bracelet and it suddenly enveloped his body in silver armor with glowing teal trimmings, his face now covered by a silver great helmet, its eyes glowing teal.

"For the honor of House Pride" he shouted, his voice now robotic, charging into the small band of grimm.

On the graves four names where written:

Percival Pride, his life was short but remembered

Amber Pride, may she find peace in the afterlife

Alice Pride, a loving mother and a strong warrior

Remy Pride, a proud father, a banner of honor

And so ends the first chapter, like it, love it, hate it, doesn't matter to me, just having people read this is all that matters. For those who want to ask questions feel free to PM me. Well that is all and I hope you stick around for the next chapter (depending on how I feel, it might come sooner or later), Farewell.


End file.
